The Christmas Story
by mrmuscle
Summary: I dont have a good summery for it. Please, read and review. One shot!


I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I wrote this story while in the Christmas spirit. So Please, Read and Review. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. PS. This is a semi-sad and semi-happy story.

* * *

Christmas is the most wonderful holiday. There's snow on the ground, presents underneath the brightly lighted tree, and there is always Christmas break. Christmas may be wonderful for most people, but for Jimmy Neutron it isn't. Ever since his parents left him when he was 12, he hated Christmas. Not to mention, Cindy made fun of him year round, but especially at Christmas; Carl and Sheen were nowhere to be found, and Libby was always at a holiday music convention, not that Jimmy would want to talk to her. Every year he'd wish things would change; he'd wish that he could hang out with Carl and Sheen. He wishes he could be friends with Libby and Cindy, and most of all, he wish he could see his parents again. Well, this year is going to be different.

It is the last day before the break, and Jimmy is in the classroom, listening to Ms. Fowl preach another boring lecture. Carl and Sheen are nowhere to be found, and Libby was at one of her conventions. That means that Jimmy was alone with Cindy. Not good, especially since Cindy was ragging on Jimmy all day.

"Now, I will return your math test. I would like to congratulate both Jimmy and Cindy. For the first time ever, they both tied on a test. Congratulations!" says Ms. Fowl.

Ms. Fowl hands back the math test. Sure enough, Jimmy and Cindy both scored the same score, which was a 25 out of 20 (with the help of extra credit).

"Ha, looks like the legendary Jimmy Neutron has lost his luster." says Cindy.

"Or it could be that you've improved." says Jimmy, under his breathe.

Despite the fact that Jimmy says that under his breathe, Cindy still heard.

"Wha…what did you say?" asks Cindy in a state of shock.

"I said that you've improved in your test taking." says Jimmy, a bit more loudly.

Cindy looks at Jimmy, stunned. Jimmy looks at Cindy, and then at the floor, blushing wildly. The entire class looks at Jimmy and laughs. At that very moment, the dismissal bell rings. The class, except for Jimmy and Cindy, piles out of the room, laughing at Jimmy. Cindy looks at Jimmy with, at first pity, and then a smirk. Cindy, after making sure Jimmy looked at her, leaves the room. Jimmy was about to leave the room, but Ms. Fowl stopped him.

"Wait, Jimmy, I would like to have a word with you. Please, sit."

Jimmy sits down in a chair and looks at Ms. Fowl.

"Jimmy, over the past week, you've been, well, not yourself. Is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't. Every year, the same thing happens. My friends, Carl and Sheen disappear of the face of the earth, Libby, Cindy mediator, goes to a musical convention, and I'm left to face Cindy's wrath, alone and without anyone's support. And, it don't help that, at Christmas time, my parents vanished without a trace. Now, I have to live with my aunt that hates me. I feel so alone."

Ms. Fowl, that usually has many things to say, has almost nothing to say.

"The only thing I can say is, try to bear with it. Things can only get better, right?"

"Right."

With that, Jimmy grabs his things and goes home, well, to his aunt's house.

5 days later, it is Christmas. Jimmy wakes up, not expecting anything for Christmas. Little did he know he was in for a big surprise. Jimmy goes downstairs. There, his aunt waits for him.

"Jimmy, there's something I want to say to you. I don't like you and I never will. Now, get your coat, we're going for a ride." says Jimmy's aunt.

Jimmy, obeying-ly, grabs his coat and head to his aunts car. He enters the car. Jimmy's aunt backs out of the driveway and heads off to an unknown place.

"Jimmy, do you want to know what happened to your parents?"

Jimmy doesn't answer.

"They died in a car accident."

That was all that was says until they arrived at the formally unknown place. They were at Retroland. Jimmy unenthusiastically exits the car and follows his aunt.

"Where are we going?" asks Jimmy.

"You'll see."

Jimmy's aunt leads Jimmy to a dark, almost barren restaurant. Jimmy aunt turns on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Jimmy stands there in complete shock, for there stands Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, with smiles on their faces. Jimmy starts to cry.

"This is the happiest day of my life." says Jimmy.

Jimmy ran and gave his four friends a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy!" say the four friends.

A few minutes later, Jimmy was socializing with Carl and Sheen.

"So, where have you two been?" asks Jimmy.

"We normally go on a vacation together." says Sheen.

Jimmy gives them a strange look.

"With our families. Hey look, I know what your thinking, we're not gay." says Sheen.

"I can confirm that one." says a familiar voice.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen turn around only to see Libby walking over, Cindy in tow.

"I'm sure you can." says Jimmy, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I see someone's having a good time." says Libby.

"Ya, actually, I am." says Jimmy.

Jimmy fells a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Sheen.

"Jimmy, can me and Libby hang out privately?" asks Sheen.

"Why you asking my permission?" asks Jimmy.

"It's your party." says Sheen, smartly.

"Go ahead." says Jimmy.

"Thanks." says Sheen.

With that, Sheen and Libby walk away.

"Hey Carl, can me and Jimmy have some time alone?" asks Cindy.

Carl nods and walks away.

"You and me, alone. Something's not right here." says Jimmy.

"Look, I want to say…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asks Jimmy.

"Sorry for being mean to you year round. Look, here's the truth. I'm mean to you because…because…I love you." says Cindy.

"Well, Cindy, I love you too." says Jimmy. "Hey, look what's above us."

Jimmy points to the mistletoe hanging above them. Cindy nods in complete understanding. Jimmy puts his arms around Cindy and pulls her into a kiss, one that neither of them will forget. Once they end the kiss, Jimmy walks with Cindy hand-in-hand to where Carl, Sheen, and Libby are.

"Looks like you too have finally admitted your feelings to each other. Good job." says Libby.

"Hey Jimmy, there's one last surprise." says Sheen.

Cindy, Carl, and Sheen nod as Jimmy looks at Sheen confused. Sheen pulls out some papers.

"What's that?" asks Jimmy.

"Well, your aunt and my family have been talking, and they have finally reached a decision. Jimmy, your going to move in and live with me and my family!" says Sheen.

The look on Jimmy's face says it all. He has the biggest smile on his face the world has ever seen. That was the best Christmas Jimmy has ever had.


End file.
